The star and his shadow
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Elle est liée aux étoiles. Elle est lumineuse et prête à tout pour le bonheur des autres. Il est muet et replié sur lui-même. Il est le chasseur de dragon de l'ombre. Et pourtant, pourtant, ils sont indissociables l'un de l'autre. Royu's Week label SPPS!
1. Chapter 1

**Recueil pour la Royu's week organisée par la SPPS**

**Day 1: Rêve**

Dans un autre monde, à une autre époque, Rogue savait que tout aurait été différent. Il ne serait pas plein de doute, il ne craindrait pas l'avis des autres et oserait dire ce qu'il ressent. Avec courage, il irait voir Yukino et lui avouerait ses sentiments. Il lui dirait qu'il la trouve merveilleuse, qu'elle a raison qu'une guilde est une famille et surtout qu'il était lâche de l'avoir laissée partir. Alors, elle le regarderait et avec un petit sourire, elle lui pardonnerait. Parce qu'elle était la gentillesse même. Parce qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Il le croyait dur comme fer.

Mais ce matin-là, comme tous les matins, ce n'était pas le corps de Yukino qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Seulement celui de Sting. Encore une fois, le brun avait succombé aux suppliques de son ami et avait consenti à unir leur corps afin qu'ils deviennent plus puissant et que le blond puisse enfin vaincre Natsu.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se leva avec une violente douleur dans le bas du dos, Rogue se promit que c'était la dernière fois. Il avait bien assez sacrifié pour les rêves d'autrui. A présent, il se battrait pour ses propres rêves, pour Yukino !

_Un jour je réussirais à écrire un vrai Royu sans mettre de Yaoi...un jour._


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2 : Faiblesse**

Tu avais toujours pensé que l'amour était une faiblesse. Tu avais toujours cru que succomber aux charmes d'une femme était indigne de toi alors tu avais barricadé tes émotions, emprisonné tes désirs. D'humain, tu étais devenu machine. Toujours plus fort, toujours plus puissant, tu étais le chasseur de dragon de l'ombre et rien ne pouvait te résister. Tu ne parlais pas beaucoup mais chacune de tes phrases exprimaient ton désintérêt pour les affaires extérieures. Seul Frosh t'importait. Le petit exceed était ton ami, ton enfant, ton compagnon. Jamais, tu ne tolérerais qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal. Même si cela voulait dire que tu avais une faille dans ton armure.

Et puis elle est apparue, blanche et lumineuse. Elle était plus belle que tout ce que tu avais vu jusqu'alors. Ses cheveux si clairs te fascinaient, tout comme sa magie. Il te semblait que rien n'était aussi extraordinaire que ce qu'elle faisait. Bientôt tu t'es trouvé pris au piège. Tu ne voyais plus qu'elle et tu voulais tout savoir à son propos.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle fut bannie de Sabertooth, tu ne fis pas un seul geste en sa faveur. Tu restas planté comme un piquet, parce que tu n'avais pas sa force.

Dès lors, ta vision du monde et de toi-même s'en trouva radicalement changé. Tu avais toujours cru que la bonté était une preuve de faiblesse, seul ceux qui ne peuvent se défendre font preuve de bonté. Mais, ce que tu venais de voir était la preuve du contraire. Les personnes faisant preuve de gentillesse et de bonté sont bien plus courageuses que toi, bien plus forte. Elles ont la volonté de risquer le mépris ou la haine afin d'apporter un peu de chaleur et de bonheur à autrui.

C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui tu marches vers elle, pour tout lui avouer.

* * *

Et merci à Mustuki pour sa review ainsi qu'à toutes les autres =)

NB : bizarrement celui-là me plaît moins


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3 : Etoile**

Lorsque Rogue regardait le ciel la nuit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. La beauté des étoiles qui le ravissait tant autrefois ne faisait que meurtrir son âme. Elle déchirait son cœur et le laissait sans défense. Elle faisait de lui un homme pathétique qui passait plus de temps à écumer les bars plutôt que faire des missions pour gagner de l'argent.

Sting avait bien tenté de le ramener à la raison mais aucun de ces arguments n'avaient eu l'effet escomptés. Rogue buvait toujours autant. Peut-être même plus. Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui montrer à quel point la vie était intéressante à l'extérieur car justement cela le déprimait encore plus. Il n'y avait que l'alcool qui lui remontait le moral. L'alcool qui l'étourdissait assez pour qu'il oublie à quel point il avait mal, qui lui faisait oublier, même si ce n'était que pour quelques instants, son cœur qui gonflait dans sa poitrine. L'alcool qui, enfin, lui permettait de ne plus voir ces étoiles maudites qu'il haïssait autant qu'il les avait aimés. C'est-à-dire à la folie.

Tous ceux qui le connaissaient et le croisait dans la rue ou dans les couloirs de la guilde, ne le reconnaissait plus. Il leur semblait que l'ancien Rogue avait disparu quelque part pour laisser place à un inconnu.

Le chasseur de dragon de l'ombre ne démentait pas. Il savait très bien que son âme était partie avec celle de Yukino quand elle avait rejoint les étoiles pour l'éternité. Alors, peu lui importait que tous s'éloignent de lui, que seul Sting ne veuille de sa compagnie, que plus personne ne voulait lui confier un travail. Tout cela lui semblait futile et sans intérêt. La seule chose qui voulait, c'était la reprendre aux étoiles qui aussi jolies qu'elles soient ne la méritait certainement pas.

* * *

_Quand j'ai lu les thèmes de cette Royu et que j'ai vu que la plupart était des thèmes tristes, j'étais contente. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, l'un des OS les plus tristes que je ferais sur ce recueil porte sur le thème le plus lumineux -"_

_Enfin, celui-là est l'un de mes préférés donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi =)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4 : Peur**

Tu penses que tout est fini, tu crois que le cauchemar est terminé alors tu t'endors sans crainte. Mais au milieu de la nuit, tu te réveilles en criant. Tes yeux expriment la terreur et ton souffle s'affole. Rien ne peut te calmer. Parce que, encore une fois, tu l'as vu, tu as vu le meurtre de ta mère, l'enlèvement de ta sœur, la folie de ton père. Tout ce sang qui coule, qui te recouvre, qui t'étouffe. Tu as l'impression de te noyer et tu tentes de respirer. Tes bras battent l'air, à la recherche d'une solution.

Et soudain, tu sens un souffle chaud se poser sur tes lèvres, et une douceur rassurante s'empare de ton corps. Tu as l'impression que plus rien ne peux t'arriver. La noirceur de la nuit fait place à un autre type d'ombre. Une ombre que tu connais, qui te rassure et que tu aimes. C'est celle de Rogue Cheney. L'homme qui dort à tes côtés et à qui tu as avoué tes sentiments. L'homme qui peut contrôler les ombres, l'homme qui ne parle pas et qui est l'ami de Sting. Mais surtout ton homme, le seul capable de faire enfin disparaitre ta peur.

_Initialement écrit pour le thème cicatrices, j'ai fini par le trouver plus adapté à peur. (Surtout que j'avais une autre idée pour cicatrices =)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5 : Cicatrices**

Sting savait beaucoup de choses. Et, parfois, il aurait aimé en savoir moins. Il aurait voulu ne pas voir à quel point Rogue aimait Yukino, à quel point ses yeux s'éclairaient quand il la voyait. Jamais Sting n'avait vu autant de passion dans les yeux de son ami. Jamais il ne l'avait vu s'illuminé de la sorte. C'était comme si la présence de la constellationniste l'éclairait de l'intérieur et le transformait complètement. Comme si, Yukino était celle qu'il avait toujours attendu, son âme-soeur.

Yukino l'aimait aussi, ça il le savait également. Les petites rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues et son léger bafouillement lorsqu'elle devait parler au chasseur de dragon de l'ombre étaient bien trop reconnaissables pour que le blond ne s'en rende pas compte. Tout comme les petits regards en biais qu'elle lui jetait parfois. En réalité, Rogue devait bien être le seul à ne pas avoir compris que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme étaient réciproques.

Quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils ne faisaient plus attention à ce qu'ils les entouraient et devenaient encore plus beau qu'ils ne l'étaient au départ. Et ce n'était qu'une question de jours ou peut-être seulement d'heure avant qu'ils ne se dévoilent enfin l'un à l'autre, deviennent un véritable couple et puissent enfin partager un bonheur bien mérité.

Un bonheur qui meurtrissait Sting mille fois plus que les coups de quiconque.

Bien sûr, il les aimait tous les deux et ne souhaitait pas leur malheur, bien au contraire. Mais savoir qu'il irait dans les bras d'une autre, qu'il dormirait avec elle quand lui était désespérément seul et surtout qu'il lui murmurait ces trois mots maudits… Tout cela lui semblait mille fois plus insupportable que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là. Il souffrait déjà le martyr de le voir la regarder alors même qu'il restait encore une once d'espoir, infime certes mais bien présente et qui lui permettait de tenir. Encore. Juste un peu. Pour ne pas le faire souffrir parce que ça aussi c'était vraiment pire que tout. Une seule de ses larmes était comme la plus intense des douleurs même plus forte que celle qu'il ressentait quand il voyait son regard sur elle.

Alors, pour son sourire, Sting se tairait, gardant son douloureux amour, secret, comme une cicatrice qui resterait ouverte à jamais.

* * *

_J'ai recommencé ^^ Mais je ne regrette pas. Assurément cet OS est à la fois celui que j'ai écrit en dernier et également celui qui est le plus cher à mon coeur bien que je le trouve un peu maladroit à certains endroit. Je pense d'ailleurs que je vais reprendre une partie de ce thème dans un OS un peu plus long et encore plus triste =)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6 : Apocalypse**

C'est un cri inhumain qui fit trembler toute la guilde. Un cri qui fut bientôt suivi d'un autre et qui creva définitivement les tympans de Sting. Et lorsqu'enfin le bruit s'arrêta, il entendit des bruits de courses suivit de voix de plus en plus forte.

Intrigué, le chasseur de dragon de la lumière s'approcha donc de l'origine du bruit et arriva devant une petite chambre, une petite chambre d'où sortait des ours et des lapins en peluches. L'un d'entre eux atterrit d'ailleurs sur la tête du blond et faillit l'assommer, lui faisant prendre conscience de la dangerosité de ces objets en apparence bien inoffensifs. Un jour, s'il devait faire face à une guerre, il s'en souviendrait.

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées car déjà le cri reprenait, plus puissant que jamais et qui fit frissonner le courageux maître de Sabertooth. Quel dangereux monstre pouvait-il s'être installé ici ? Quelle effrayante créature pouvait avoir un cri aussi glaçant ? Serait-ce le début de l'apocalypse ?

Prenant son courage à demain, il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Rogue et Yukino qui berçaient avec amour leur enfant pour qu'il s'endorme. Un petit garçon mesurant une cinquantaine de centimètre, âgé seulement de quelques jours et le fruit de l'amour de Rogue et Yukino. Une bien belle apocalypse en effet!

_Celui-là est bien plus joyeux que le précédent XD_


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 7 :**** Futur**

Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. C'était un pas définitif. Avec un seul mot, Yukino savait qu'elle allait sceller son destin. Comment pouvait-elle être sûre de ne pas faire d'erreur ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir avec certitude qu'elle ne faisait pas une erreur ?

Timidement, elle avait fait part de ses préoccupations à Angel. Sa sœur avait alors eu un grand sourire et avait répondu que personne ne pouvait savoir à sa place, que c'était elle à elle seule de trouver sa réponse, de choisir sa voie. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était normal d'avoir des doutes, que tout le monde en avait mais que ce n'était certainement pas une raison de ne pas prendre de décision.

Alors, dans cette robe de soie blanche, devant sa sœur, devant ses amis, elle prononcera le mot fatidique. Lorsque Rogue lui prendra doucement la main, lorsque le prêtre lui posera la question, elle murmurera que oui, elle veut passer le restant de ses jours avec Rogue Cheney. Ou plutôt non, elle le criera pour que tous voit sa détermination. Parce que, même si c'est l'erreur de sa vie, Yukino ne croit pas qu'elle a envie d'un futur sans lui.

* * *

_Un Os plein de promesse pour cloître ce recueil. Le premier que j'ai écrit avec un thème qui m'a inspiré rapidement et sans lequel je n'aurais peut-être jamais eu le courage de me lancer dans cette aventure. J'espère que cela vous aura plu et vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles choses =)_

_Je ne pense pas faire le thème bonus mais un jour, si j'ai l'inspiration, je le ferais =D_


End file.
